


Gonna meet you at the Gay Bar

by purplpeanut



Category: 6teen
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, original characters as this is set in a bar and i need characters to fill it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's known he's gay, ever since he was little really. It's no longer the summer when they were all 6teen, instead they are all 8teen (yeah guys this doesn't take place in the us) he decides to head to one of his favorite gay bars. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Jonesy are celebrating their two good friends bachelor party at, you guessed it, the same gay bar. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna meet you at the Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I write for all the pairings who don't have much, haha. Hope you guys like this pairing as much as I do!
> 
> again I will once again say:  
> I do not own the characters etc. I only steal them for my own nefarious purposes mwahahahaha!!!
> 
> Also:  
> I do not have a beta. None of my stories are beta'd. Thus, if you see a mistake, comment below Nicely and I will get around to fixing it. Someday.

Jude has known he was gay for a while. Ever since that year they spent almost every day together. He was still friends with Jen kinda, and hung out with Nikki a lot (since they had the same common interests) but Caitlin not so much. She had gone back into her little rich bubble and that was the last anybody heard hide nor hair of her. Jen had gotten a job as a professional tennis player, and it seemed to fit her just fine. Nikki had joined a band, the Black Skullz, who he liked to go see from time to time. He hadn't really heard from Jonesy in a couple of years, or if he had, it had been through Nikki. She thought it was funny how, the two of them had gotten together, when looking back she said, she wouldn't have gone that way. He thought she might have liked Jen a bit, but hey whatever floats your boat. 

As of him and Wyatt, they hung out a bit, but not enough like they had when they were sixteen. Now he was eighteen, ready to drink man! And out of his parents house (who were complete assholes by the way) and so tonight he headed out to his favorite gay bar. The bouncer greeted him with a big smile and a warm hug. Jude, went in for it, because why not man? and then headed inside. 

"Looking good my man," he said shooting the fingers to the bartender, named Matthew, who stopped and laughed. 

"Come on Jude, you can't be doing that, when I got meself a man?" 

"So I heard," dragged out Jude, "You ever gonna introduce me to this fine specimen or am I going to continue on thinking you're just saying that to get rid of me?" Another man slid around the bar, and wrapped an arm around Matthew. 

"The name's Carl, I'm Matthew's fiancé. Matthew, dear, you do realize that our bachelor party will start up in bout half an hour? Right?" Matthew laughed, and winked at Jude. 

"Let me just pour this guy a drink and I'll be headed your way." 

"Okay baby." With a kiss, Carl was gone. After giving Jude the drink, Matthew leaned against the counter top and asked in a rather nonchalant voice, "So Jude, you got your eye on any good catches lately?" that nearly caused Jude to spit out his beer. 

"Sorry, but why you asking?" he asks, looking pointedly over to where Carl is just starting to greet the people trickling in, for their bachelor party. 

"Oh I just want to know," he's blinking his eyelashes now, and Jude has it up to here, but of course his face doesn't fucking show it. Instead he asks him, "You planning to play matchmaker again Matt?" He's glaring at him now, because the last time one of his friends did that, let's just say it ended very badly indeed. 

"Well..." and then Matt's glancing to the door, and Jude finds himself glancing only for his eyes to fall on brown hair. Wyatt's name he's about to shout out, when he doesn't because that brown hair, shag hair he used to call it, is followed by that blue wavy head of hair, that he had been falling for for ages. "Oh shit," he says. 

"Oh shit is right," says Matthew looking as smug as can be. Then Jude turns on him. 

"Holy shit, you set this up didn't you?" he snarls at the guy, slamming his drink down on the countertop which makes the guys from the bachelor party look over. But gone away is Jude's sloppy look, instead he's far more fashionably dressed, as much as a sk8er boi can be. Wyatt almost sighs an inconceivable sigh of relief, when he realizes that Jonesy hadn't recognized the guy. 

"Come on man, you've been drooling after him for ages."

"But he's not gay!" 

"No, but he is bi. And that's something you can use to your advantage. "

"He already hates me, we're not friends anymore, and good riddance," and Jude slammed down the rest of his beer. But Matthew wasn't going to let him go that easy. 

"Nuh uh uh, you don't think that at all. Now come on lover boy, come on over, and let me introduce you to all of my good friends formally." He walks around the bar, and puts his arm around his shoulder, and leads him away, Jude starting to protest, but then stopping when he sees that it isn't doing at all good. 

"Are you out of the closet yet?" Matt's asking, and Jude doesn't know how he doesn't know the answer to this because he knows the answer to everything else. 

"To everyone but Jonesy and my parents," he mutters and Matt's flashing a smile that's the greatest thing in the world. 

"Do you mind if I tell him?" he asks. 

"I don't care," Jude grumbles but holy shit does he care. He doesn't want him to know, because he knows, what small remnants remained of their friendship was all going to go down the drain after this. Matt steers them both in front of everyone and then everyone's staring at him, and the man he's brought with him. 

"Hey everybody, thanks for coming. By the way, this is my good friend Jude who is also gay," Matt stops for effect, "and set us up together. Played little matchmaker didn't you? Anyway because of him, we stand before you now, as almost husband and husband, because let's face it, we haven't married yet! Now, everybody let's go party!" he screamed and let go of Jude, who just stood there, eyes locked on Jonesy, whose eyes were locked on Jude, both standing in shock. 

"Jude-"

"Don't. Don't come any closer." 

Then Jonesy's running his hands through his hair, a sigh tearing through his body as he pleads, "Come on man." 

"Just, don't. "

"And why the hell not?" Now Jonesy's throwing his hands up in the air, and Jude's looking at him like he must be the daftest thing on the planet. 

"Because I'm gay, and you wouldn't want me, never want me, because you turned me down that first time and now-" and then Jude's gone, disappearing among the thrusting bodies on the dance floor. 

"Sorry Wyatt but I-" Jonesy turns to tell his friend, but he's only nodding like he knew this was going to happen, and then Jonesy's eyes widen, because shit, that must have been what he was planning with Matt, but his friend is just nodding and smiling and telling him to go and so he does, he darts through the crowd and onto the dance floor, the mosh pit, and starts pushing his way through thriving bodies to find the one he's looking for. He finds Jude there, dancing with reckless abandon like he doesn't care anymore, and he probably doesn't, oh gosh, but that doesn't stop Jonesy from grabbing his friends hips in both hands and grinding against him with reckless abandon. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Jude's screaming at him, and he can see the tears he's trying to hold back escaping, and so he just blurts everything out in one go. 

"Because I'm in love with you, Jude, Have been since we were sixteen, and fuck if I knew what to do then because it was all so confusing. I thought I liked girls, but I still like girls, but I also like guys, and I am in love with you." 

That makes Jude stop thrashing on the dance floor and look him straight in the eye and mouth, "What?" 

"Yeah and I didn't know how to tell you, so I've had this hopeless crush on you for two years, and I told Wyatt, and he said he'd do something about it, and then he was discussing with our friend Matthew, and I get here, and holy hell you're here, and I just...."

"Just?" 

"I've never seen you look so handsome before and I wanted you, I still want you, because I well goddammit, I fucking love you Jude! I fucking love everything about you! So if you would, would you have me?" 

The tears went away, and the biggest smile broke across Jude's face, and he screamed, and jumped into Jonesy's arms and hugged him with reckless delight, and sobbed into his shoulder, all while saying, "Yes, I love you," over and over until Jonesy had the biggest grin on his face like he was a kid who just won a whole thing of candy, and grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, waved a goodbye to Wyatt, and Matthew and Carl, and then headed out of the bar, out into the brisk cold air before setting Jude down. 

"What should I?" Jonesy is asking, when Jude grabs his face with his hands, whispers, "You think too much," and then lips were upon lips with soft touching, and warm tongues seeking the other, in a slippery battle to claim each other. And when all of that was said and done, Jude grabbed Jonesy's hand, feeling the warm weight in his, and asked, "My place or yours?" To which Jonesy replied, "come to mind. There's no neighbors around for miles and you can scream as loud as you fucking want." 

To which Jude simply replied, "Yes." 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos+comments+bookmarks+love=I will sell my soul to the devil for this


End file.
